1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of water-oil separators and, more particularly, to an improved separator which efficiently and economically separates oil from waste water in order to render the water sufficiently pure for discharge into a sanitary sewer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some prior art liquid separators are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 911,314; 2,497,177; 2,585,878; 2,661,094; 2,820,550; 2,831,579; 3,529,728; 3,550,783; 3,884,815; 3,933,654; 3,987,816; 4,042,512, and 4,090,530.